starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Citadel Rescue
250px|thumb|Master Piell is stervende 250px|thumb|Master Tiin in zijn Starfighter Citadel Rescue is de 20ste episode van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het 3de en laatste deel uit de Citadel-trilogie. Newsreel Trapped behind enemy lines! Carrying secret information vital to the Republic's war effort, Jedi Master Even Piell and Captain Tarkin were taken prisoner by the Separatists. An elite strike team led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker landed on the planet Lola Sayu and infiltrated the prison. The team rescued Master Piell and Tarkin but they were pursued by the prison's evil commandant, Osi Sobeck. During the escape, their ship was destroyed. Now, we find them on the run, desperate to escape the trap that is the Citadel.... Synopsis Terwijl de vluchtelingen op Lola Sayu zich verder een weg banen, wordt de Jedi Order gecontacteerd. Zij geven een eiland op als locatie waar Plo Koon hen zal proberen te redden, maar Yoda waarschuwt dat ze slechts weinig tijd zullen hebben. De Battle Droids worden steeds talrijker en de groep krijgt geen moment rust meer. Osi Sobeck wordt ondertussen onder de korrel genomen door Dooku. Zijn eerlijkheid om op te biechten dat de gevangenen nog steeds niet zijn gegrepen, kan rekenen op Dooku’s gevoel voor eer en hij geeft Sobeck nog wat respijt. De vluchtelingen komen aan een richel waarvan ze moeten afdalen terwijl Droids hen achtervolgen. OOM-10 en zijn twee gezellen zullen de andere Droids ophouden, maar worden overrompeld en vernietigd. De groep verliest meer en meer manschappen en daalt af naar de grotten langs de lava. In de Jedi vloot vertelt Plo Koon dat hij de redding zal leiden uit Plo's Bros terwijl Saesee Tiin de starfighters zal leiden. Sobeck zet vervolgens Anoobas in om het spoor van de Jedi te vinden. De Anooba’s worden vergezeld van STAPs die hen volgen. K2-B4 informeert Sobeck dat er versterkingen op komst zijn aangezien de Phindian een nieuwe reddingsoperatie verwacht van de Republic. Ondertussen vertelt Wilhuff Tarkin aan Anakin Skywalker dat hij zich niet hoeft in te houden om zijn mening te verkondigen aangezien hij op een goed blaadje staat bij Palpatine. Anakin en Tarkin lijken steeds meer gemeen te hebben met elkaar. Even Piell hoort de Anooba’s en Anakin, R2-D2 en Obi-Wan zullen voorop gaan en hen afleiden terwijl de rest van de groep hen langs achteren kan aanvallen. Obi-Wan en Anakin weren de eerste aanval van de dieren en STAPs af. De rest van de groep wordt echter ook aangevallen door Crab Droids. Ahsoka Tano en Piell blijven achter om de Droids te bekampen. Dit lijkt goed af te lopen totdat een Anooba gebruik maakt van een kleine onoplettendheid van Piell in een duel met een Crab Droid. Het dier sleurt de Lannik heen en weer en verwondt hem dodelijk. Een stervende Piell kan nog net de info over de Nexus Route aan Ahsoka toevertrouwen. Wanneer Ahsoka het lichaam van Master Piell naar de anderen brengt, zorgen Obi-Wan en Anakin ervoor dat het lichaam in een deken wordt gehuld. Ze vertrouwen het toe aan de lava van Lola Sayu. Osi Sobeck treedt zelf in actie op een STAP wanneer het bericht hem bereikt dat ze vluchtelingen zich aan de noordelijke kustlijnen bevinden. Naast Fives, Cody, Rex, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Artoo en Tarkin telt de groep nog slechts twee Clone Officers. De groep bereikt het eiland en Rex en Tarkin zijn de eersten die het bereiken via kabels. Saesee Tiin baant een weg voor Master Plo door de blokkade en langzaam naderen de Jedi. Sobeck en de andere STAPS hebben de vluchtelingen gevonden, maar Obi-Wan en Anakin kunnen een STAP ‘lenen’. Artoo hindert Sobecks zicht door rook te verspreiden. Fives kan Sobecks STAP neerhalen, maar de Phindian grijpt meteen Tarkin bij de keel. Hij wil hem in de lava gooien wanneer Ahsoka hem plots in de rug neersteekt. Tarkin is de Padawan dankbaar voor het redden van zijn leven. Plo Koon arriveert net op tijd alvorens een groep Crab Droids het eiland helemaal overrompelen en signaleert Admiral Coburn om de Venators klaar te houden om te ontsnappen. Op Coruscant betreuren Yoda en Mace Windu het overlijden van Even Piell. Ahsoka en Tarkin bezitten de geheime info, maar Ahsoka mocht van Piell deze info enkel doorgeven aan de Jedi Order terwijl Tarkin dit enkel mocht geven aan Palpatine. Yoda offert zich nogmaals op om dit te gaan uitpraten met de Supreme Chancellor. Anakin vraagt terloops aan Master Plo of hij Ahsoka echt aan de missie had toegevoegd. De Kel Dor leest Ahsoka’s gedachten en zegt inderdaad dat dit zo is, terwijl hij goed weet dat Ahsoka dit had gelogen tegen Anakin. Tarkin tenslotte is dankbaar voor Anakins hulp tijdens de missie. Obi-Wan is niet echt opgezet met Anakins nieuwe vriend en zegt dat als de Jedi de Jedi Code zouden negeren, ze al hun gevoel van eer zouden kwijtspelen. Inhoud Nieuw *Admiral Coburn *Space Gunship Bekend *Anooba - debuut in TCW *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Even Piell *Wilhuff Tarkin *Fives *Rex *Cody *R2-D2 *OOM-10 *Osi Sobeck *Plo Koon *Adi Gallia *Saesee Tiin *Yoda *Mace Windu *Kit Fisto *Dooku Bron *Citadel Rescue op SW.com category:Televisie